


Green Thumb

by Kurisuta



Category: Fruits Basket, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Yamanaka Ino, F/M, Mind Transfer Jutsu, Naruto crossover, Yamanaka Ino-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ino meets Yuki at his garden in the woods. After discovering his secret, Yuki decides to take her home and keep her safe.
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Yamanaka Ino





	Green Thumb

Ino had no idea where she was.

Some kind of city. She’d woken up on a park bench outside. And walked through the forest.

She had happened upon a young man gardening.

Shocked, he’d made a move to call out, though Ino tried to shush him.

Only one option now.

“Mind transfer jutsu!”

So now she was in his head. His name was Yuki. But there was...something else here. Like an animal. She’d possessed animals before. It was a rat.

Ino was expelled, and fell to the ground.

“Y-You saw!” Yuki cried.

“Wait a second calm down!” Ino said. “I saw but I don’t understand anything. Please...we should talk about this. After all, someone who has such a green thumb can’t be all bad.”

She caressed a flower.

Yuki seemed to calm down.

“I’m Ino Yamanaka.”


End file.
